Life with the Champions
by BookPrincess28
Summary: Sort of a sequel to "Everything comes with a price." This is a story where you find out what happned to the champions, set 8 years after the camp. How does all of them handle children and marriage with their jobs? Have they overcome the nightmares? Most important of all have they changed some way or another? Royal Pair, and a few other pairings.
1. They meet again

**BP: Hi, everyone, Merry Christmas! Anyway, this is a sequel to the story "Everything comes with a Price" where you can get to know about the later lives of your favorite champions! Yes, of course, you'll be curious to what happened to them, right? So, wait no longer! :D **

**P.S: This is my first time writing a later life of a person, so please be kind!**

"I told you not to exert yourself too much." Pakura muttered to Ryoma. Ryoma was hospitalized due to the fact that he overworked himself. In fact, he had to be hooked up to an IV to get some fluids in him so that his body will feel less tired. "But you just don't listen." They were currently in St. Vincent's hospital, where Pakura works as a head doctor.

"Yeah, whatever, doctor." said Ryoma.

Pakura twitched at the way Ryoma calls her doctor. "Well, Mrs. Atobe, if only you'd be a good boy and stay in the hospital, I would have been able to discharge you sooner. In fact, you can be discharged in a few hours, if you are good." This time, it was Ryoma's turn to twitch. How dare she call him Mrs. Atobe?

Pakura saw his face and said, "What? It's not secret you two are married you know. I mean you two practically married the moment you turned 22. It's so sweet he quit the Japan team just to come to America and live with you. Too bad he's working now. I can't believe he became CEO of Hollenbach Cooperation in just one year!" Just then, the door knocked and a doctor poked his head in, "Dr. Goldstein, there's a man in America who suddenly suffered from a stroke. Please report to the operating theatre immediately." Pakura nodded, and said, "I'll see you later, Ryoma." She got up, and followed the doctor out of the ward. "Details of the man, please." said Pakura briskly.

"Well, he's around his late 70s I guess, and I presume he was here for a vacation with his family. His name's…." before he could finish his sentence, Pakura opened the door to the operating theatre, put on her gloves and mask, picked up a scalpel, and set to work. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't; save the man. Pakura threw her scalpel down in anger. "It's not your fault, Dr. Goldstein. The man was in very critical condition by the time we brought him in." said Dr. Phineas through his mask. Pakura nodded. "Well, please break the news to his family, won't you?" Dr. Phineas nodded. "Alright." Pakura rushed back to write the report

Dr. Phineas went out, to an awaiting family. Pakura heard him say "I'm sorry. We couldn't save your father." Ayana broke down and Kuniharu tried to comfort her. Tezuka was leaning against the wall, stoned. His friends (yup, the Seigaku regulars) were trying to comfort him. "Not even the Head Doctor, Dr. Goldstein, could save him."

Goldstein? That sounds familiar.

Just then, a female doctor rushed over, and handed the report to Phineas. "Here's the report on the death of the patient. Goldstein handed it over the moment she finished it."

"That was fast."

"Yes, according to her, the cause of death was from stroke as we all know, but the patient wasn't used to a new environment. According to the report, the man has lived in Japan for most of his life; also, he is in his late 70s, so his body may not be able to cope with the new environment. Also, the person was found a little bit too late, otherwise I may have been able to save him."

"Well, yes. So…if you would all follow me, I'll take you to print out the death certificate." said Phineas. They should have known the way Phineas looked at the profile that he was going to ask. "Tezuka, huh?" he said. "Now, how do I know that name?"

"Gee, doctor." said Eiji. "I don't know."

"I know." said Phineas, snapping his fingers and pointing at Tezuka. "You're on the New Day Academy men's soccer team!"

"No, doctor." said Tezuka. "I am not. In fact, I am not even from America."

"You were not performing as the lead role for the national musical My Fair Lady, were you?" But you could tell, even as the words came out of his mouth, he knew he was wrong again. I mean, Tezuka couldn't sing well. He wouldn't have gotten a role, let alone the lead. "No, doctor." said Teuzka. The thing is, he really didn't want to get into it with him. He bets that his team felt the same. "Goodness. I just know I know your name from somewhere." said Phineas, accepting Ayana's credit card to pay for the printing. "You sure I didn't read about you in the paper?"

"Pretty sure, doctor." said Tezuka. That would be the last thing the Seigaku regulars need. For the whole thing to appear on the New York Times. "Maybe it's just one of those things, doctor."

Yeah. Wonder why. The champions were the one that coined the term, "Don't pull a Seigaku!" out of revenge.

It's amazing how fast it caught on too. Now if anyone in Japan or America does anything remotely hurtful, spiteful, inappropriate, dorky, or crack-headed people are all "Don't pull a Seigaku!" Or, "That was so Seigaku." Or "Don't be a Seigaku!"

And they are the Seigaku they're talking about.

"Well, maybe that's it. Man, I know this is going to bug me all night. Well, I guess it's one of those things."

"I guess it is." Said Tezuka, as Phineas handed him the certificate and slip for them to sign. Tezuka and the Seigaku regulars were relieved that this doctor did not know anything. Their relief turned out to be short lived, however. The door opened, and a female doctor came out. Phineas turned to the girl. "Oh, Dr. Goldstein, you should know. How do I know the name Tezuka?"

"Um, maybe because he's the captain of the team that used Ryoma's abilities in order to win that Nationals 11 years ago and even lied about it?" she replied with a snort. The Seigaku regulars then confirmed it was Pakura Goldstein, but they couldn't recognize her because they only saw her in sports outfits.

"Oh." said Phineas. "Dear. Goldstein, I-"

Which is when Pakura noticed Tezuka, his family, and the regulars.

"God, Phineas." said Pakura, as she walked in the direction of the wards. "Way to pull a Seigaku."

She returned to Ryoma's ward, checked his condition and said, "Yes, your condition is now very stable. I can drive you to the castle back to your darling husband now. In fact, it's now 8pm, my shift is over." She waited until he had changed out of his hospital clothes, and then signed some papers. She walked him to the parking lot and started her car, and they drove back to the castle. They were welcome by the maids, and Tyler rushed up to them. "Ryoma! Welcome back!" he said cheerfully.

During the time skip, his dark blue hair was slightly longer and messier, but he retained his same cheerful personality. He is now an artist and is working for Kelly Tate Gallery. He married a girl named Kristen a year ago, and who works as a supermodel, so she's very pretty. (Jude used to date a supermodel as well. However, she was so arrogant Pakura finally put her foot down and said, "Look, you may be a supermodel, but I am the Prom Queen (Yup she was crowned Prom Queen at her Senior Prom. Ryoga was her date) and the Princess!") Ryoma said, "Yeah. The hospital food really sucked. I wished Pakura would let me out sooner." Pakura frowned at him, and said, "It's not going to benefit you if I release you early. I'm taking a bath." She went upstairs and went to the bathroom only for Strongest 8 Knights. In Chess Pieces (now a sports instead of a tennis organization, but Ryoma is still the leader), every member is ranked on a Star system that is based on the individual's talents, good behavior, among other things. Members can receive one of five ranks: Pawns (no star), Rooks (single star), Bishops (double star), Knights (triple star), and finally the Strongest 8 Knights (Special Star). Of course, Ryoma is the one who hands out the rankings to everyone. Ryoga is of course, a triple star.

Ryoma went to his room which he shared with Keigo, and hugged him the moment he saw him. "Princess says I am all cured!" said Ryoma.

"That's great." said Atobe, and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Ore-sama was so worried when you suddenly collapsed during training." Ryoma nodded. "Dinner should be ready by now. Let's go." The 8 strongest Knights eat together, of course, but they also brought their spouses along, but it's not really necessary, because Pakura married Ryoga, Chris married Derek, his doubles partner, William married Philip, and they also happen to be doubles partners, and Jude finally married a girl who is an excellent fortune teller. Pakura approved of her mainly because she likes Jude for who he is and not his status. During dinner, Pakura said, "hey, Seigaku's in America."

"How did you know?" said William.

"Their grandfather died in the hospital I am working at. Let's just say, they can't even recognize me when I was wearing my doctor coat. Way to pull a Seigaku for them. Wait, they are!" The champions laughed appreciatively at the joke. After dinner, Ryoma made a huge vat of popcorn smothered in butter and climbed into their giant canopy bed and started watching movies. This was the first time in days that they got to be alone together, due to him being hospitalized. "You know, all the best moments I have is when I am with you." said Ryoma.

Atobe smiled, and brought Ryoma closer to him. "Me too, Ryoma, me too."

"By the way, you heard the fact that Seigaku is in America, right?"

"Oh yes, and they are planning to stay here so that they can do the funeral and then bury his ashes at Japan, according to Princess. Also, she said that they are going back to the hospital to sign some papers at around 4pm."

Ryoma grinned slyly. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

Atobe smiled. "I know what you mean."

Seigaku is so going to have a big surprise, because, nope, Ryoma still has not forgiven them.

**BP: This is a stupid starting, next up, you'll get to know what the other champions work as right now, and do they have any children. Stay tuned! Oh and I was watching Beelzebub while writing this, so it is obviously BAD!**


	2. Atobe giving love advice?

**BP: Bored, so decided to update another chapter. Oh yeah, I was a bit disappointed because I had no reviews, but still…Argh! I am always coming home late nowadays, thanks to remedial. **

Pakura finally sorted through the last of her clothes, and placed them in the wardrobe. She has her:

1. Dark denim stretch jeans (none too tight, but definitely not too loose)

2. Slim-fit cords in multiple shades

3. Simple yet versatile two-piece sweater sets in various flattering tones

4. Activewear (with hoodies) – jogging pants with drawstrings cut. (She hates them)

5. Jackets in corduroy and denim, nipped in at the waist to reveal her hourglass figure.

6. Skirts- knee length pencil, again in corduroy and denim (one in khaki); mini (it's only five finger spacing above knee, though), but no micro mini (Leave that to the fangirls/sluts)

7. Multiple tops (none belly baring- a girl should save some secrets for that special someone. For her, it will be Ryoma's brother) including scoop neck and ruched tees; blouses with just a hint of ruffle at the cuff or neck, to maximize femininity.

8. Round-toed shoes such as Mary Janes; boots with flattering heel; slim tennis and yoga sneakers (for sports)

9. Close-fitting down-filled jacket for casual outings and coat with flattering fur-lined (imitation) collar for more formal events; matching cashmere scarf and gloves, for winter.

10. Dresses (not too revealing, full skirt) in black or pink for dances

Now, you will be wondering why she has bought all those girly clothes. The reason is very simple. When she married Ryoga, there was turmoil within New Day Academy. Many girls didn't see why Ryoga would choose such a tomboyish girl that has no charm, and who cares for nothing but books and education to be his wife. That really angered her, when the girls said she had no fashion sense and not knowing a single thing about clothes. Usually, she will brush of this, but if they drag Ryoga in, that's when she will snap. Let's just say the ones who are brave enough to say it to her face is still in a coma right now. Basically, she is doing this for Ryoga, just like he trained to use weapons and hand-to-hand combat when he was discriminated by other guys for marrying her. Of course, she has to fudge some of the book's ideas (the same book that helped her win Ryoga's heart). She doesn't think a girdle or even white kids gloves are going to win any fashion points with the 'normal' girls out there. She so pretty much had to improvise with the clothes thing. With the help of a couple of teen fashion magazines (and Atobe) and their wardrobe tips, she did pretty well. Also from now on, she will follow the following instructions from the book:

1. Shower- shampoo and condition hair, exfoliate, wax legs and underarms, then moisturize

2. Use deodorant liberally (clear, quick drying kind, so as not to leave unsightly deodorant stains on shirts

3. Floss and brush teeth (Crest Whitstrips to be applied for half an hour every night).

4. Shoes shines, cleaned and scruff free

5. Make sure nails are clean, clear gloss applied, no chips, cuticles all pushed back (If possible, give herself a manicure. French manicure will be best)

6. Make-up perfect- foundation, lightly applied in problem areas only and well-blended, with SPF of at least fifteen; cover-up for any acne flare-ups (to be controlled with Retin-A, taken from the hospital, as well as nightly routine of washing, use of astringent and application of benzoyl peroxide before bed) and circles beneath eyes; long lasting lipstick/gloss (very light colors), subtle mauve only; eyeliner (lightly applied, soft shades, like grey and lavender only); waterproof black mascara.

7. Clothing neat, no wrinkles, everything coordinated, nothing showing that shouldn't be showing (leave it for the slutty fangirls). Set out clothes the night before.

8. Accessories- earrings (small studs or hoops only) matching; no more than one necklace, if any; watch on one wrist, bracelets (if any) on other, hairclips (flowers and ribbons in various colors), small purse, designer only.

Just then, the door opened, and Ryoma and Atobe came in. Pakura was not surprised, they usually pay a daily visitation to her room before they go to bed to talk about a few other things before they retire for the night. "Hello, Princess." said Ryoma, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He looked at the clothing. "Sorting out your clothes?" He frowned. "Those are not the kind of clothes you wear. Are you doing this for my brother?"

"Yes…" said Pakura, blushing.

"Oh, Pakura." Atobe laughed, as he reached out and brushed the bangs away from the eye that they fall over (in a look that Paolo, Chez Paolo's leading hairstylist, assured her it was the hottest thing. "You are a gamine," Paolo insisted, last time she saw him. "Insouciant! With this hairstyle, you'll have a look that says 'I am sophisticated'") "You'd do anything to keep him by your side! I mean, you are ambitious, beautiful, talented, smart, and popular, boys want you and girls admire you, except for the looks and fashion thing. Ore-sama doesn't see why you have to do all these just because of a few little people."

"They dragged Ryoga in it! Nobody drags my husband in when they discriminate me!" Pakura hissed.

Ryoma smiled. Pakura has changed over the years. Her hatred has ebbed to the point she can't use Scarlet Anger anymore (she was pretty disappointed she can't use it anymore). Also, she seems more cheerful, and even started singing again. She is starting to be more like herself, ever since she started dating his brother. What's more, his brother is elated to have married the girl of his dreams. "Really, Pakura, you will do something you don't like just to prove them wrong?"

"Only if it involves Ryoga." said Pakura.

"Oh, they are coming tomorrow to sign and pay the medical bills and the death certificate, right?" said Atobe.

"Yes. They are coming at 4pm. I'm in charge for this case. You have a plan yet?"

Ryoma nodded. "Yeah, I'll tell you during breakfast tomorrow. Well, goodnight, Princess, see you in the morning." With that, they left.

Once outside, Ryoma bumped into Alyssa, a bishop who is good at basketball and fashion designs. "Alyssa, what are you doing here?" said Ryoma.

"I just wanted to talk to Princess…" Alyssa trailed off lamely.

"What about?" said Ryoma.

"Well…..er…about my love life." Alyssa mumbled.

"You shouldn't talk to Pakura about that." said Atobe

"I was the one that created her love life, don't you know? So, what do you want to say about your love life?" said Ryoma. Alyssa looked up hesitantly. "Well, I was wondering how to get Percy to say I love you to me. His idea of romance was to pay to have my fries super-sized in Mickey D's. Hopefully, I can get him to ask me to the prom as well….I think I should ask him."

"No!" Atobe shouted. They both looked at him. Atobe sighed "You see, Alyssa, boys like us are like little woodland creatures. You have to lure them with breadcrumbs, and soft words of encouragements. You can't simply whip out a rock and conk them over the head! If you want him to ask you to the prom, you can give him a subtle hint. As for how to get him to say I love you, try making him jealous, by being near other boys, but do not tell him it is a test."

"Thanks a lot, Atobe!" Alyssa said brightly.

Atobe smiled. "You're welcome."

When they were out of earshot, Ryoma turned to Atobe. "Wow! How did you know all these?"

Atobe shrugged. "Oh, last year, when Ore-sama was helping my mother clean the attic, I found a few romance novels from the eighties. They gave a lot of advice when it comes to romance, and Ore-sama merely quoted what the book said."

"Awesome." said Ryoma, kissing Atobe on the lips. Atobe immediately wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. They were, however interrupted by an "Ahem!" they broke the kiss and looked up to find William and Philip standing there. William was drinking a Big Red Super Big Gulp. "If you want to do it, do it in the room, captain." said Philip. "Right, Will?"

"Yeah, Phil. Captain, you notice this is practically a public place, right?"

Ryoma blushed slightly. "Oh yeah, sorry. It's just that he did a really good job at advising Alyssa about her love life and I wanted to reward him, so…"

"Really, now?" William cocked an eyebrow, drinking his Big Gulp. "I assume you read the romance novels?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" said Atobe.

"Easy. I like reading that genre. However, I never take them as a guide to real life. I mean, how many times does anybody get amnesia? And when do cute young European terrorists ever take anybody hostage in the girls' locker room? And even if they do, wouldn't it be the day you're wearing your worst underwear, and not a pink silk camisole or whatever like the heroine of that particular book?"

"Fair point, William. But don't you think the advice in the novels do help somehow in real life?" said Phil. "Like us, for instance?"

"True. Well, we will not hold you back any longer. Good night!" With that, they went back to their room.

"Everyone wishes that their lives will be the same as those in the romance novels." said Atobe. Ryoma smiled. "Yeah, but I got my wish already." With that, he pulled Atobe down for another kiss, not caring who watches.

**BP: Writers block, thanks to homework, so it may be bad…..**


	3. That's when problems will start

**BP: I didn't do very well for my E Maths test. It was full of careless mistakes. I can imagine the look on my tutor's face when he sees this. He's probably going to get a book and throw it at my face or something. Somebody help me! Oh and for some reason, someone posted yet another rude comment on the other story, Everything comes with a price, saying he hated the way I wrote. Well, I didn't ask that person to read it, did I? Also, log in if you have the guts to criticize me. Like I said, if you don't have anything nice to say, DON'T SAY IT! In fact, I am sick of that person. I have received enough criticism in school, thank you very much; I don't need any more from that person!**

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Ouch!" William groaned, rubbing his head. Philip has just shot him with his new invention, the Moron Gun. Moron Gun is Philip's invention number 009. When aimed at a moron, it discharges powerful punches (like an air gun). It has a more powerful sister, the Moron Cannon. Pakura has one as well, because Philip is currently creating most of Pakura's weapons. "What was that for, Phil?" William shouted.

Philip put aside the slightly smoking gun aside. "That's for talking in your sleep. Now you know what will happen if you continue to do that." William sullenly nodded. They refreshed themselves, and went down to the Strongest 8 Knight's dining room. Pakura was slumped over the table, apparently fallen asleep while eating breakfast and Ryoga was trying to wake her up, but to no avail. Ryoma and Atobe was eating breakfast, discussing their plan quietly. Philip took the empty seat next to Pakura. "So…she fell asleep during breakfast again?"

Ryoga nodded. "Unfortunately. The work is having a toll on her it seems." Ryoma finished his discussion with Atobe, and turned to Pakura, only to find her asleep. He raised a fist, and banged on the table, making the dishes jump an inch. Fortunately, not a single crumb or drop of breakfast spilled on the tablecloth. Pakura woke up with a start.

"Nice to see you awake at last, Princess." William muttered. Pakura turned to him. "Oh? I was eating breakfast?" The boys all fell to the ground anime style.

Ryoma got up, and sighed. "Never mind that now. Anyway, Pakura, you are in charge of the case right?" Pakura nodded. "Well, here's what we do. It involves misdirection, and a lot of cake…."

At 4pm, Pakura sent for Phineas to tell Seigaku to be at room 2402. (Actually it's supposed to be room 2042) Pakura smirked when they headed towards the said room. She headed towards the security room where the other Champions were hiding. They watched as sniffed the air, wondering why the room smelled like cake. They sniggered as they thought of asking Terra, a Rook who is a genius at cooking, and she made a cake for them, that is a complete replica of the ceiling and it is suspended over their heads right now. The cost of the cake is expensive, and so will be the cleaning of the room, but it's worth it. 5 minutes later, as if on cue, the cake falls, coating the office in chocolate cake and frosting, and the people inside. Then, Pink Dye splashed on them, making them look like a human shaped chocolate cake in strawberry frosting. The best part, feathers are dropped, sticking to the cake and dye. They ran out of the room. "There's my cue." said Pakura, rushing out of the door to her office. As they ran past, Pakura opened the door, and the person bumped in the door, falling to the ground. "There you are. Where have you been? I-" She pressed a hand over her mouth, suppressing a laugh. "What happened?" she asked between fits of giggles. One of the human cakes pointed at her. "You! You were the one who did this!"

Pakura cocked an eyebrow. "Excuse me, I was in here, busy doing the case of your grandfather. Besides, you went to the wrong room its 2042, not 2402."

The cakes exchanged looks (not that they can see much on account of the cakes in their eyes) and believing that they went to the wrong room, gave a scream of frustration. As they rushed past the security room, William secretly took pictures of them. He turned to Jude. "Do you think you can write an article on this and post it on the New York Times by tomorrow?" Jude nodded. "I think I can."

"Good." said William. "Philip and I will upload the pictures, and you write the article on it. I think it will sell for a good price." The other champions were behind, laughing. Pakura was later seen telling Phineas to pass Seigaku the certificate, and make the payments as she said she had something on. However, as soon as Phineas nodded and left, she rushed over to the other champions and said, "Well, how did it go?"

"Very good." said Tyler, grinning. "Skipping a day's worth of work and paying money for the ingredients was worth it. We have to thank you for providing a vacant room for us, though." Pakura nodded.

"Alright, everyone. Let's clean up the mess now!" said Ryoma. "We wouldn't want the other staff members to find out what happened in there." They nodded, and Pakura led them to the janitor's closet to get the cleaning equipment.

By the time they finished cleaning up room 2402, it was already night. Pakura drove the yawning champions back to the castle, and they dragged themselves up to the fourth floor to refresh themselves before they have dinner. As they were eating, they heard the doorbell ring. In the distance, someone opened the door. They ignored it and continued eating; laughing about their ultimate prank today that costs money, an office, and Pakura's job on the line. But it was worth it to see the expression on their faces. Just then, there was screaming. It sounded like it was coming from the front door. The champions sighed, stopped eating, and went down to the first floor. They saw Jamie, a Rook who is good at Frisbee throwing, pointing in horror at the guest, who appears to be his cousin. The cousin stood there, the person beside her carrying about fifty million Louis Vuitton bags and said, "Well, Jamie, aren't you going to let me in?"

And then, before Jamie even had a chance to, she just barged right by him, complaining about how far away Jamie lives from her and why didn't he ask her to live with him when he lives in such a huge castle. Her dog, a miniature poodle who doesn't really have any hair, worked his way free form her purse and was staggering around the floor on his spindly Bambi legs.

"Rachel." said Jamie. "What are you doing here, with what looks like your whole wardrobe in tow?"

"I can't stay at the hotel in Florida anymore." said Rachel. "It has been closed down! CLOSED DOWN! You no longer can get a soul to bring up a morsel of Room Service, and you can forget about getting someone to run your bath. So I've come here. To the bosom of my family. In times of need, I believe it's traditional for relatives to take one another in. Fred, you can place those bags in Jamie's room, and leave."

"Stay where you are, Fred." said William, while Jamie screamed, "My room? Why my room?"

Rachel looked at him acidly. "Because, young man, in times of hardship, it is traditional for the youngest member of the family to sacrifice his comfort for the oldest."

"Unfortunately, this castle is the residence of the Chess Pieces." said Ryoma. "I am afraid I cannot let you in here."

Rachel turned to Ryoma. "Oh come on, let me stay! I mean, I have no place to go. I am very good at sports myself."

Ryoma turned to Atobe. "Very well." said Atobe. "What sports are you good at?"

"Er…Baseball!" said Rachel.

"Very well. I will get William to review on your skills in baseball and decide your star ranking and Rank in the Chess Pieces." said Atobe. "What he decides will be final."

"Thank you!" Rachel beamed. 'Wow, the male Knights in here are hot! Maybe I can attract one of them with my charms.'

After dinner, William took Rachel to the baseball field to test on her skills. Immediately, she could tell Rachel wasn't competent with a bat. She kept missing! Heck, Ryoma can do better with his eyes closed. William sighed as the next arrow narrowly missed his head. "Ok, stop!" he bellowed. "I will declare you…."

"A No Star (Pawn)!"

"A No Star! How could you!" she lunged for William's throat, but someone stopped her. It was Tyler. "We do not tolerate violence here." Tyler said coldly. "If you do that, we will throw you out of the castle." Rachel withdrew her hand, and sulked. William turned to Tyler. "I'll leave her to you then." he left the field.

"Kelly, won't you show her to her new room?" said Tyler. Kelly nodded, and took Rachel and her bags to…

…..a room in the attic.

Meanwhile, Pakura was reading a book when a mechanical dragonfly flew to her room, carrying a note. She recognized it as Philip's invention 007, Dragonfly Mail. Instead of using text messages, which costs money, Philip has this machine to deliver messages to anyone within the castle. She took the note from the Dragonfly and read it. It was a note from Ryoma.

_Pakura:_

_Could you take a day's leave tomorrow? The principal wanted us to visit New Day Academy with Ryoga._

_-Ryoma_

She grumbled, wrote 'Ok' and sent the Dragonfly to Ryoma's room. The Dragonfly flew to Ryoma's room and Ryoma took the note, read the one word, smiled but shook his head. Just one word and he could tell she is in a bad mood. She wrote the said word with too much strength and one part of the paper was torn. Also, the handwriting was slightly messier, so it meant that in a fit of anger, she wrote with her right hand, forgetting she is left-handed. Atobe walked over, saw the note and said, "Seems like Princess is in a bad mood."

"That's obvious." said Ryoma, crumpling the note and throwing it to the bin. "Well, she is happier than I ever seen her anyway." After all, Ryoga loved her and thought she was perfection and who is Ryoma to judge? She was the closest to fitting Ryoga's description of the perfect girlfriend (or wife). Except, of course, for the food and personality thing (she always vomits after eating a certain amount of food, for some reason. Also, she is not entirely sane) But other than that, she is everything Ryoga has wanted in a girlfriend:

**Loyal** (Well, that goes without saying. Pakura will never look at another person after she dated Natsuhi)

**Passionate** (Uh, Ryoma guessed the drinking thing proved she is deeply passionate)

**Intelligent** (4.0 GPA)

**Musical **(As Ryoma could only too readily testify)

**In touch with popular culture** (She does watch Buffy and Xena: Warrior Princess)

**Fond of Chinese and Japanese food **(This is true as well)

**Interested in competitive sports **(No duh. She is the only female in the Strongest 8 Knights after all)

But then again, she is one of the most dangerous Knights in the organization. He's glad he stepped into her darkness and tried to pull her out, succeeding in his attempt. If he had left her alone, he didn't think of what would happen to her. He is keeping an eye on her, to make sure she doesn't unconsciously use Scarlet Anger again, although it was supposedly sealed during those 8 years. But then whether or not is she really happy—only time would tell.

"Let's go to sleep, Ryoma." said Atobe, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him to bed. "We've got lots to do tomorrow." Ryoma nodded, and snuggled in the blanket, but little did they know that since letting the intruder in their castle, their problems will start from there….


	4. (Bonus) Ryoma's Journal: Thanksgiving

**BP: This is actually an extra chapter, but it can be counted as a normal chapter if you want. This is how the Champions celebrated Thanksgiving. (Erm, I am not following the calendar of course)**

**6.45a.m.**

Woke up by the sound of fireworks being set off. Fred and Terra, the Rooks who are good at volleyball must be at it again. I made a mental note to throw them in the dungeon later; they probably woke up the whole castle with their fireworks. I marked the day they used fireworks on the calendar Princess gave me as she got it for Valentine's Day from some random fan boy. It was the second time this week they used fireworks.

**7.45a.m.**

Princess, my new sister-in-law, knocks on my door. Only I am supposed to call her Pakura. This is pretty difficult to remember because in the Chess Pieces, everyone calls her Princess. So I just call her Princess. After all, I was the one who gave her the title. It's time to get up, Ryoma, Princess says. We are having Thanksgiving at Tyler's parents' house on Long Island. (He drew the shortest stick this year. Only Pakura didn't participate because she had no family.) We have to leave if we are going to beat the traffic.

**8.45a.m.**

There is no traffic this early on Thanksgiving Day. We arrive at Tyler's parents' house three hours early. (Ironically, Princess was the one who drove all of us there.) Mrs. Clearwater (Tyler's mother, not Kristen. Kristen is still know as Kristen Yeager because she is fairly well-known as a supermodel under that name, and also she doesn't really like being called a Mrs., due to the fact that it made her feel old) is still in curlers. She looks very surprised. This might not only be because we arrived so early, but because no sooner had Kristen entered the house then she was forced to run to the bathroom with her hand pressed over her mouth, on account of the smell of roasting turkey. This is especially strange as usually, the smell of turkey makes her hungry, not nauseated. But then again, she is well into her third month of pregnancy, and it can do strange things to people, according to Tyler. William, Tyler, Chris, Derek and Philip are currently playing cards, while I am just talking to my husband Keigo. Princess and my older brother, Ryoga are playing games in their phones. I am glad Princess is currently playing games. I mean, even a princess has to have fun sometimes, right?

**9.45a.m.-11.45a.m.**

We are watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (it was filmed yesterday) with Mr. Clearwater Senior in what he calls the rec room. They don't have rec rooms in Manhattan.  
Just lobbies.

I sighed and shot a look at Chris. He smiled back sheepishly. This is because at one point during the broadcast I saw Chris standing in the crowd outside Office Max on Broadway and thirty-Seventh, his video camera (no doubt improved by Philip) clutched to his slightly chubby face (his baby fats haven't quite disappeared yet, although he's 24) as a float carrying Miss America and Josh Hutcherson from the Hunger Games passed by. I just know Chris is going to take care of talking about the parade and add his own personal opinions on the next episode of A Champion Tells It Like It Is (every Friday night at 7, Manhattan cable channel 56).

**12p.m.**

Tyler's sister arrives with her husband, their two kids and the pumpkin pies. The kids, who are around Chris' age, are twins- a man, Henry, and a woman, Hernia. Both of them are single. I know right away Hernia and Princess are not going to get along, because when they are introduced, she looked her up and down the way other girls would do in hallways when we were still in New Day Academy and goes, in a very snotty voice, "You are the one who's supposed to be the Chess Pieces Princess, and Ryoga's wife?"

Princess calmly replied, "Why yes, little girl. While you think you may be better at fashion, I certainly beat you in sports, hand-to-hand combat, studies, medical science and even looks. Oh, I am less slutty then you too." She looked at the pony-skin mini-skirt that Hernia was wearing. It wasn't even imitation pony-skin. Hernia's smile dropped off, and now she has pulled out her phone and gone out to the deck where the reception is best (even though it's thirty degrees outside, she apparently doesn't mind. She has the pony-skin to keep her warm, after all). She keeps looking at Ryoga and flipping her mouse-brown hair, and laughing on the phone. I saw her scowl when Ryoga wrapped his arm around Princess' waist. This is because Henry, who is dressed in baggy jeans and has a pager, in addition to a lot of gold jewelry, started to hit on Princess, and asking her out on a date, even though she was married. She in turn, hit him with the Idiot Gun which Philip invented. I laughed with Keigo when the shot hit the part where it hurts the most.

**1p.m.**

The food is served. We began eating. There was some scuffle, though, as Hernia wanted to sit next to Ryoga and henry next to princess. In the end, they managed to snag a seat next to me and Keigo. They ended up stuck next to their parents.

**1.15p.m.**

We finished eating.

**1.20p.m.**

I cuddled next to Keigo in the couch. It's pretty nice, as he is warm and the weather is cold. Philip and William are currently discussing on Philip's new invention, some sort of device you can wear and change into a weapon in case of emergency. It is typical of William to ask how much the invention would be. He is now a psychologist (However, if you ask me, he is trying to manipulate people's minds to gain more money; despite his appearance, he has a lot of depth). Tyler is now trying to soothe his wife, who is on the verge of vomiting again. Jude is with his wife, who as usual is telling fortunes. Princess is shooting the Idiot Gun at both Nelson siblings. Thanks to her expert aim, not one shot was missed. I snuggled closer to Keigo, and I fell asleep.

**3p.m.**

William shook me awake. We had to leave if we are going to beat the traffic home. I say goodbye. They all said goodbye back to me, including Hernia and Henry, who were trying to get their crushes numbers, but they were ignored. Mrs. Clearwater gave us a lot of leftover turkey. I thank her, even though I had plenty of food back home.

**8.30p.m**

We finally make it back to the city, after spending five and a half hours in bumper-to-bumper traffic along the Long Island Expressway, this time with William driving, though there is nothing very express about it if you ask me. Chris, Derek, and Jude actually fell asleep during the traffic jam. I went back to the castle, dressed in a crisp black shirt with dark blue pants, with black shoes before being escorted to the dining room at the fourth floor, to my second Thanksgiving dinner.

**8.35p.m**

I was greeted by the castle's concierge, who announced me to the people in the dining room: 'Presenting the Captain and Leader of the Chess Pieces, Echizen Ryoma.' I wonder why he couldn't just introduce me as Ryoma. Keigo actually laughed when I took the seat next to him. Princess, who was sitting at my other side, and who was wearing a baby-blue, floor length Armani sheath dress and matching ballet flats, tugged at her dress and grumbled. She saw me watching and shrugged. My face felt hot, but I sat down, picked up my utensil and started eating. Once they saw me pick up the fork, they also started eating too.

**9p.m.**

I was so tired on account of having gotten up so early to go to Long Island, I yawned in Keigo's face twice. Ryoga frowned at me over his salad with pears and walnuts, but it is no use. Even his malevolent stare cannot shake me from my drowsiness. Finally, Princess notices and granted me permission from dessert. Although one of the Bishops, who clearly had a crush on me, whined that I would miss tasting her homemade chocolate cake, Princess quelled her with a look. Keigo carried me back to my room, and laid me on the bed. He kissed me on the lips, and said, "Good night, sweet dreams." before going back to the dinner.

I had a fun day during Thanksgiving. I hope every year will be as fun as-

BOOM!

Ryoma seethed. He closed his journal and stomped towards the source of the noise. He grabbed the culprits, and dragged them bodily to the dungeon. He dragged them in, walked out, and locked the door. You should know who the culprits are. Ryoma don't have to tell you.

**BP: I was just trying a new style of writing. It may be bad, but please do review. I will only update when it it's a certain number.**


End file.
